Samantha Wylde
Samantha Wylde is a member of House Wylde from the Stormlands. History Let it be known that Samantha Wylde as she is was not the woman many would presume her to be. After eighteen years of life, Samanatha’s most valued skills are perhaps her charm and her wit, though few would presume it at first glance. Born in 372 AC, the second of three children born to Meryn Wylde and his wife, Ellyn, Samantha was raised in a household of girls. With her cousins Victaria and Jocelyn - presumptive heirs, following the line of succession through her father, at least until their father remarried - Samantha received an education befitting of every lady. Tended to by septas and tutors from across the Narrow Sea, Samantha was nothing but ignorant of the conflicts within family and the realm. To be sure, she was precocious and a quick learner; what set her apart from her kin was her ability to perceive and understand, even at such a young age. Samantha would listen in on conversations and remember them down to some small detail, and this ability remains with her to this day. Her perception has been a great bane to her, as well. The first years of her life were spent in a flurry of learning, listening, and playing. Her writing was a cut above the rest, and she found some enjoyment in drawing, as well. When she was young, her uncle, the Heir to Rain House, remarried to a woman Samantha found very annoying at first. Annoying, but friendly -- such grievances would fade with time, especially after Lord Willem’s death in 385 AC, and following Samantha’s nameday. Alerie served to aid her through the transition between youth and womanhood, but they drifted apart shortly after (most likely due to her father being forced to step down from the Regency) only to find some common ground a few years after as Alerie proved a more than capable regent. Samantha remained at her court, ever-charming, and always eager to please. Samantha could make just about anyone smile in that court, or frown -- her charm went both ways. The year turned to 390 AC, and fresh on her 18th nameday, Samantha traveled with her aunt to King’s Landing, and whatever awaited them there. Timeline * 311 AC: Hoster Wylde inherits the Rain House at the age of twelve * 349 AC: Lord Wylde’s eldest son, Jasper, perishes during the Hand’s War * 372 AC: Samantha is born to Meryn Wylde and his wife, Ellyn Staedmon * 379 AC: Lord Wylde’s widowed grandson and heir, Willem, marries Alerie Seaworth * 380 AC: Hoster Wylde dies and is succeeded by Willem Wylde * 381 AC: Willem and Alerie’s son, Olyvar, is born; war begins with the Triarchy * 384 AC: Lord Willem dies in battle; Meryn Wylde, her father, assumes his nephew’s regency * 387 AC: The Wyldes pressure Meryn into resigning and replace him with Alerie * 387 AC: A month of tension as Samantha contests her father’s resignation as coercion. Eventually, things get better. * 390 AC: Samantha departs with Alerie to King’s Landing. Family Tree House Wylde * Casper Wylde, Lord of the Rain House b. 276 AC d. 311 AC * m. Selyse Gower b. 281 AC d. 339 AC * Hoster Wylde, Lord of the Rain House b. 299 AC d. 380 AC * m. Leyla Whitehead b. 302 AC d. 362 AC ** Jasper Wylde, Heir to the Rain House b. 324 AC d. 349 AC ** m. Jocelyn Baratheon b. 329 AC d. 388 AC *** Willem Wylde, Lord of the Rain House b. 347 AC d. 384 AC *** m. Myranda Mertyns b. 347 AC d. 375 AC **** Victaria Wylde b. 371 AC **** Jocelyn Wylde b. 375 AC *** m. Alerie Seaworth, Lady Regent of the Rain House b. 362 AC **** Olyvar Wylde, Lord of the Rain House b. 381 AC *** Meryn Wylde b. 349 AC *** m. Ellyn Staedmon b. 352 AC **** Renly Wylde b. 370 AC **** Samantha Wylde b. 372 AC **** Braxton Wylde b. 375 AC ** Perceon Wylde b. 329 AC ** m. Lysa Brownhill b. 333 AC *** Tyler Wylde b. 357 AC d. 384 AC *** Lyonel Wylde b. 362 AC ** Cassana Wylde b. 335 AC ** m. Willis Buckler, Lord of Bronzegate b. 330 AC *** House Buckler ** Cyrenna Wylde b. 338 AC ** m. Gawen Swann b. 330 AC d. 384 AC *** House Swann * w. Gwen of Weeping Town b. 344 AC ** Barristan Storm b. 363 AC Category:House Wylde Category:Stormlander